A polycarbonate resin is an engineering plastic having excellent mechanical strength, high heat resistance, transparency, and the like, and therefore may be used in various fields such as office automation devices, electric/electronic parts, architectural materials, and the like.
In particular, polycarbonate resin used for electric/electronic housing parts should have excellent insulation properties and heat resistance as well as high flame retardancy and impact resistance.
In general, in order to improve the flame retardancy of the polycarbonate resin, a bisphenol A phosphoric acid ester-based flame retardant and the like may be used. While the flame retardancy may be improved, the heat resistance and insulation properties may be sharply deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new resin composition having improved insulation properties and heat resistance as well as excellent flame retardancy and impact resistance.